SENTIMIENTOS PERDIDOS!
by oly5-chan
Summary: hasta donde existen las cosidencias...? podra un nuevo amor borrar el recuerdo del pasado...? y de paso los fantasmas que habran en ese trancurso...? puedes amar a alguien sin recordar el pazado...?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

un joven muy apuesto de 22 años, alto y de cabello negro con algunos reflejos azules, de muy buen cuerpo y ojos negros como la noche, se encontraba sentado sobre un sofá, mirando hacia el techo con la mirada perdida, junto con su amigo de ojos azules y cabello rubio de la misma edad.

Naruto: vamos teme anímate…!!! No puedes pasar toda tu vida lamentándote, sabes muy bien que no fue tu culpa – decía tratando de animar un poco a su amigo sin resultado alguno, no hubo respuesta por parte del pelinegro

Naruto: Sasuke demonios…!!! – grito exaltado al ver el comportamiento de su amigo – ya basta me desespera verte así tienes una vida por delante y por mas que te pongas en ese plan no vas a conseguir que ella regrese, sabes muy bien que tu no fuiste el culpable de la muerte de Sakura,

Sasuke: como sabes que todavía tengo una vida por delante...!!! tu no sabes nada de mi, sin ella yo no quiero nada, simplemente no quiero nada si ella no esta aquí...!!! además yo tuve la culpa, jamás la debí haber dejado sola...!!! – dijo lleno de ira

Naruto: no porque es algo que solo sucedió, no fuiste tu quien la atropello, ella te amaba y no le gustaría el verte así...!!!

Sasuke: si ese día yo no me hubiera ido ella seguiría viva, no hubiera salido de su casa y no le hubiera pasado nada, entiendes soy el único culpable...!!!

Naruto: vamos Sasuke, sabes muy bien que ella entendía, que tenias que ir a estudiar al extranjero y ella te apoyaba, por favor ya basta con tu actitud han pasado 4 años desde el accidente

Sasuke: si pero todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el verla en aquel hospital conectada con todos esos aparatos, sabes que mal me siento, no verdad no tienes ni idea…!!! – dijo lo ultimo en tono irónico

Flash back

4 años atrás se encontraba una chica pelirosa de ojos jades de 18 años platicando con un chico rubio en un parque.

Sakura: naruto cuando se va Sasuke…??? – dijo con la mirada triste

Naruto: Sakura chan – dijo evadiendo su mirada

Sakura: Sasuke me ha estado evitando y no se nada de el hace una semana, desde que me dijo que se iría al extranjero para terminar la carrera de abogado, por favor naruto dimelo. – pidio rogando por una respuesta

Naruto: se va hoy…su vuelo sale dentro de 2 horas, Sakura el teme no te lo dijo porque no queria que sufrieras

Sakura: como…??? El no se puede ir sin despedirse de mi, no se puede ir sin decirle cuanto lo amo – dijo desesperada

Naruto: Sakura…!!! – grito al ver como su amiga salía corriendo del parque

La pelirosa corrió sin darse cuenta al cruzar la calle y así fue todo tan rápido como un auto no se pudo frenar y la atropello.

Naruto: Sakura…!!! – grito desesperado

Horas después en el hospital, se encontraba un pelinegro observando desde una ventana, a una pelirosa conectada a muchos aparatos.

Sasuke: Sakura…!!! – dijo desesperado – Sakura no me dejes, yo te amo....!!!

Naruto: Sasuke el doctor quiere hablar contigo – dijo bajando la cabeza

Doctor: joven…tengo entendido que es usted el único familiar de la señorita – dijo en tono bajo – sabe ya no queda mas por hacer con ella, lamentablemente sus signos vitales están bajando rápidamente y ya no podemos hacer nada lo siento mucho.

Sasuke: no eso no puede ser…!!! Dígame que no…!!! Si es necesario la trasladare a la mejor clínica del país pero tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer – grito desesperado

Doctor: lo siento joven, pero ya no hay nada mas que hacer, no es necesario que gaste su dinero en vano, es cuestión de horas para que la joven no resista mas.

Sasuke: no me importa el dinero, yo tengo bastante y puedo hacer lo que sea, solo quiero que ella este bien – dijo tomando de la bata al doctor

Naruto: Sasuke aclámate – dijo agarrando a su amigo

Doctor: pues puede hacer lo que quiera, pero le digo a la joven no le queda mucho tiempo y si yo fuera usted lo aprovecharía – dijo caminado por el pasillo

Sasuke: no..!!! – grito lleno de impotencia

Fin del flash back

Naruto: como sea Sasuke…!!! Ella no querría verte así, ella desearía que fueras feliz, te das cuenta que desde que ella murió te has vuelto una persona fría y sin sentimientos…!!!

Sasuke: y de que me sirve tener sentimientos, si siempre me arrebatan lo que quiero, primero mis padres y luego a Sakura, mi Sakura – dijo molesto

Naruto: pues me das lastima Sasuke y que bueno que Sakura chan no esta aquí para ver en lo que te has convertido, como sea Itachi te espera en la empresa, para arreglar unos asuntos – dijo saliendo del departamento de Sasuke

Sasuke: hmp

La empresa de Sasuke, era de carácter familiar, había pasado de generación en generación, y era manejada por su hermano mayor itachi Uchiha y Sasuke era el encargado de manejar los asuntos relacionados con algún fraude o algo por el estilo el revisaba los contratos antes de firmar, además era el vicepresidente.

Sasuke no tardo en llegar a la empresa y se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano.

Toc toc

Itachi: adelante – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Itachi a diferencia de su hermano era una persona alegre, muy amable y sonriente.

Itachi: hola hermanito

Sasuke: hmp – dijo fríamente

Itachi: tan alegre como siempre – dijo irónicamente

Sasuke: que es lo que quieres…??? Para que me mandaste a llamar..??? – dijo fastidiado

Itachi: si sigues con ese carácter nunca te vas a casar…??

Sasuke: si claro como si quisiera hacerlo, las mujeres solo me sirven para satisfacerme

Itachi: Sasuke…!!! – dijo regañándolo – si konan te oyera se molestaría mucho

Sasuke: para lo que mi importa lo que tu esposa diga, ahora mejor dime que es lo que quieres...??? – aun mas irritado

Itachi: recuerdas a Kakashi Hatake

Sasuke: hmp

Itachi: vendrá a establecerse a la ciudad, y será nuestro nuevo socio, quiero que revises que todos los contratos estén en orden

Sasuke: esta bien

Itachi: además de que tiene una linda hija de 19 años y esta en primer año de medicina, tal vez con ella sientes cabeza n.n – dijo alegremente

Sasuke: lo que sea que estés pensando, ni se te ocurra – dijo molesto

Itachi: esta bien ototo baka si tu no aprovechas, se la presentare a Naruto seguro a el si le agrada.

Sasuke: has lo que quieras – dijo saliendo de la oficina de itachi

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad de konoha se encontraba una chica pelirosa y de ojos verdes junto con un peligris.

Sakura: papá no es justo porque me tuve que venir contigo..!!! – decía reprochando

Kakashi: Sakura cariño, sabes muy bien que estarás mejor aquí, además mientras tu mamá regresa del extranjero me harás compañía – dijo sonriente

Sakura: que fastidio, mejor vámonos ya, que quiero descansar, el lunes empiezo la universidad y quiero estar lista – dijo caminado hacia un auto

Kakashi: Sakura a quien habrás sacado ese carácter nadie de la familia es así – dijo suspirando

Sakura que ignoro olímpicamente a su padre

Sakura: esta es la ciudad donde vivía la hermana de mamá no…??? Por la que me pusieron el nombre de Sakura..?? – pregunto curiosa

Kakashi: si aquí es donde vivía – dijo suspirando – y te pusimos Sakura porque según tu madre eres idéntica a ella, solo que rebelde porque según se ella tenia un carácter muy docil, la verdad es que yo no la conocí, la vi una vez el día en que tu madre y yo nos casamos pero no cruce palabra con ella, era de padres distintos y kurenai no trataba mucho con ella.

Sakura: ya veo y de que murió…??? a mamá no le gusta mucho tratar el tema, ni si quiera me habla de ella

Kakashi: la atropellaron, y aunque no eran muy cercanas tu madre la quería mucho y le dolió mucho el perderla – dijo subiendo al auto

Sakura: que raro es eso – dijo suspirando


	2. Chapter 2

**hola bueno en el capi anterior no salude...ups sentirlo...ammm no me dejaron ningun comentario waaaaaa eso me deprimio....T.T...pero en fin aki les dejo la conti y pues diganme si kieren ke kontinue o deplano mejor la borro xq creo ke no les gusto...espero les guste el capi....**

**Capítulo 2**

Kakashi: Sakura quieres venir conmigo…???

Sakura: a donde vas…??? Apenas tiene 5 horas que bajamos de un avión y ya piensas andar de pata de chucho ^^ - dijo sonrientemente

Kakashi: mas respeto jovencita que soy tu padre

Sakura: ya…ya viejito tampoco es para que te alteres, mira que a tu edad puede ser perjudicial jaja n.n – dijo queriéndose de la risa

Kakashi: Sakura mas respeto y no estoy viejo de hecho soy muy joven aun – dijo poniendo una pose de autosuficiencia

Sakura: si lo que digas – dijo irónicamente – y bien a donde vas…???

Kakashi: a la empresa de los Uchiha para ver los contratos, vienes…???

Sakura: no que flojera, ira a dar una vuelta a la ciudad

Kakashi: esta bien pero ten cuidado

Sakura: adiós – dijo saliendo de la casa

Sakura iba caminando por la ciudad muy metida en sus pensamientos, pero fue sacada de estos cuando choco con alguien y callo al piso de golpe.

Naruto: amm. Lo siento – dijo extendiéndole la mano

Sakura: baka…fijate por donde vas

Naruto: ^^ lo siento – dijo ayudándole a levantarse

Sakura: como sea

Naruto al verla se quedo petrificado.

Sakura: que me ves…!!! – dijo molesta

Naruto Sakura…!!! Sakura…!!! Sakura….!!! – decía aun sorprendida

Sakura: ya cállate pareces disco rayado…!!! – grito molesta

Naruto: Sakura eres tu…???

Sakura: si soy yo quien mas – dijo ironicamente

Naruto: no puede ser…!!! Tu no puedes estar aquí…!!! – dijo casi sin palabras pero luego reacciono – el teme se pondrá muy contento cuando te vea – dijo muy sonriente y jalando a Sakura para que caminara

Sakura: hey loco suéltame…!!! – dijo soltándose – no se que te pasa pero no te conosco.

Naruto: esto es tan confuso, eres igual a ella, solo que con mal genio

Sakura: mira no se de quien me estas hablando, pero me estas asustando y por muy guapo que seas, mejor aléjate de mi – dijo molesta

Naruto: amm…si lo siento que descortés… mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ^^ en serio te parezco guapo!!! – dijo sonriente

Sakura: hey no exageres… bueno me voy – dijo empezando a caminar

Naruto: espera…!!! No me has dicho tu nombre

Sakura: soy Sakura Hatake – dijo sonriendo

Naruto: eres bipolar o que...???

Sakura: porque lo dices…??? – pregunto inocentemente

Naruto: porque segundos atrás me querías matar y ahora estas de lo mas sonriente

Sakura: puede ser ^^

Naruto: te gustaría tomar un café conmigo…???

Sakura: no salgo con desconocidos

Naruto: ya no soy un desconocido, ya me e presentado

Sakura: esta bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, solo espero que no me aburras

Naruto:

En el café

Sakura: oye…!!! Ese rato me confundiste con alguien…??? Quien es ese alguien…??? – pregunto curiosa

Naruto: una vieja amiga a la que quería mucho, pero que murió, por eso me sorprendió tanto el verte.

Sakura: lo siento, por tu expresión la has de haber querido mucho

Naruto: si…sabes ella era mi amor platónico, desde pequeños siempre viví enamorado de ella, pero ella se enamoro de mi mejor amigo y el de ella, así que nunca tuve un chance – dijo suspirando

Sakura: que mal, se enota que estabas enamorado

Naruto: si pero, como te dije ella amaba a mi mejor amigo y el a ella y yo no era nadie para interferir entre ellos – dijo sonriendo tristemente

Sakura: pero tranquilo eres joven y puedes encontrar a alguien mas – dijo coquetamente

Naruto: así ^^…??? Como por ejemplo…??

Sakura: no se...alguien n.n

Naruto: lo tomare en cuenta

Sakura: bien ya se me hizo tarde… me tengo que ir…cuídate Naruto – dijo sonriente

Naruto: Sakura dime que volverás a salir conmigo…???

Sakura: encantada – dijo sonriente – ten este es mi numero – le extendió un pedazo de papel

Naruto: no dudes que te llamare – dijo sonriente

Sakura: espero tu llamada

Naruto pensando – _"Sera que le debo decir al teme sobre ella, amm es muy linda y me llamo mucho la atención, pero el es mi mejor amigo y ha sufrido mucho por Sakura, le diré y haber como salen las cosas"_

Sin esperar mas salio corriendo al departamento de Sasuke

Ding dong… Ding dong… Ding dong… Ding dong… Ding dong… Ding dong

Sasuke: ya voy …!!! – grito molesto – quien demonios se quedo pegado al timbre

Naruto: TEME…!!! – grito eufórico

Sasuke: dobe cállate…!!! No seas escandaloso…!!! que no te enseñaron a tocar como la gente decente – dijo mas molesto - _"pero que digo este no tiene nada que ver con la gente decente"_ - penso y suspiro pesadamente

Naruto: teme tengo algo importante que contarte...!!!

Sasuke: espero y de verdad sea importante, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón – y bien…??? Apúrate que no tengo tu tiempo…!!!

Naruto: adivina…!!! No creerás lo que me paso hoy..??? – dijo alegremente

Sasuke: Naruto no estoy para juegos…quieres decirme de un buena vez que es lo que quieres…???

Naruto: hoy conocí a una chica idéntica a Sakura chan y… - pero Sasuke no lo dejo terminar ya que le había soltado un puñetazo que lo lanzo al piso

Naruto: Sasuke que te pasa…!!! – dijo limpiándose el hilo de sangre que corría pos sus labios

Sasuke: nunca…!!! Óyeme bien…!!! Nunca vuelvas a comparar a Sakura con ninguna de las mujeres fáciles con las que te ves…!!! – dijo furioso

Naruto: estas loco Sasuke, pero como quieras, yo como amigo cumplí con decírtelo, pero en vista de que no te importa, esta ves seré yo quien la conquiste, porque ella me atrae mucho – dijo ya molesto

Sasuke: has lo que quieras, como si me importara tu vida personal y vete de mi casa

Naruto: bueno, espero y no te arrepientas, porque no te volveré a dar chance Sasuke – sin mas salio del departamento de Sasuke.

Naruto se decidió a conquistar aquella chica que había conocido, ahora nada se lo impediría, ya había advertido a Sasuke y a el no le importo así que ahora no tendría remordimientos, además había algo en ella que le intrigaba, su forma de ser era completamente.

espero esten genial cuidense

bzitos

muckzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

WOOOOOOOOOLAS :D AKI LA KONTI....DISFRUTEN...Y COMENTEN KE TAL XFIS....CUIDENSE...HASTA EL SIGUIENTE

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana y la pelirosa se encontraba alistando sus cosas para la universidad, se encontraba sumamente animada, llevaba puesto el típico uniforme de un alumno de medicina el pantalón y la blusa tipo bata corta blanca sus zapatos blanco y el cabello suelto.

Kakashi: Sakura apúrate o se te hará tarde…! – gritaba el peligris

Sakura: ya voy – dijo somnolienta, ya que a pesar de que estaba bañada y lista para la escuela, eras de las personas que odiaban levantarse temprano.

Kakashi: Sakura, segura que no quieres el carro…? – preguntaba preocupado

Sakura: no por ahora no, prefiero caminar – dijo tranquilamente

Kakashi: pero no conoces, te perderás – dijo aumentando la preocupación, por su pequeña

Sakura: precisamente por eso papá, prefiero caminar para conocer mejor la ciudad – Sakura prefería caminar y a pesar de que desde pequeña estaba rodeada de lujos, ella prefería tener una vida tranquila.

Kakashi: esta bien, pero por lo menos déjame llevarte – dijo suspirando, sabia que tratar de convencer a Sakura era una total perdida de tiempo, su hija era demasiado mula, para escuchar

Sakura: no se te hará tarde..? – pregunto con un trozo de hot cakes en la boca

Kakashi: Sakura come bien – regaño el peligris – ya no eres una pequeña, debes tener modales y comportarte como una señorita de tu edad – dijo aumentando el orgullo pos su hija – y no se me hará tarde tengo el tiempo justo – dijo sonriendo

Sakura: vale, pero me dejas una cuadra antes de llegar a la universidad, no quiero que se burlen de mi porque mi viejo me lleva a la escuela – dijo seriamente

Kakashi: Sakura hija – dijo mirándola fijamente – te avergüenzas de mi y aparte me dices viejo T.T – dijo rompiendo en lagrimas

Sakura: papá ya madura

Kakashi: paro repentinamente y se puso serio – muy bien jovencita en marcha

Sakura: n.n U nunca cambiaras verdad – dijo suspirando

Ya en el auto

Kakashi: Sakura quiero que hoy comamos juntos – dijo viendo al camino

Sakura: esta bien

Kakashi: paso por ti a la universidad…? – pregunto sonriente

Sakura: no ya te dije que no quiero que me vean contigo – dijo burlonamente

Kakashi: T.T

Sakura: yo te alcanzo en la empresa, saliendo de la escuela – le dijo sonriendo

Kakashi: esta bien pero cuídate

Sakura: adiós papá – dijo bajándose del auto

Ya en la escuela se encontraba un pelirosa entrando a su nuevo salón de clases, y se sentó cerca de una ventana perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Ino: hola soy Ino Yamanaka mucho gusto, tu debes ser nueva verdad…? – pregunto sonriente

Sakura: Sakura Hatake – dijo tendiéndole la mano – mucho gusto

Ino: bueno que te parece si desde hoy somos amigas.

Sakura: como sea – dijo restándole importancia

Sin esperarlo Ino le callo mejor de lo que esperaba la pelirosa, era muy alegre y sus conversaciones le entretenían, llego la hora de la salida y se dirigía a la oficina de su padre, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

_Sakura: hola…?_

_Naruto: Sakura chan…! – grito a todo pulmón_

_Sakura: Naruto no grites que no estoy sorda…! – dijo molesta_

_Naruto: lo siento, te hablaba para saber si quieres salir a comer conmig_o

Sakura iba a responder, pero escucho una vos detrás proveniente del celular de Naruto y obvio no era la vos de su escandaloso amigo

Sasuke: dobe estas olvidando que te falta acabar con esos documentos, así que siento informarte que no puedes salir hasta que acabes – dijo fríamente

Naruto: teme eres un amargado, no porque tu no tienes vida social, me tienes que quitar la mía...! – grito haciendo escándalo

Sasuke: dile a tu ramera que después sales con ella "a comer "– lo ultimo lo dijo irónicamente – claro si eso van a hacer, pero que ahora no te moleste porque estas ocupado.

Naruto iba a reclamar pero escucho la vos de Sakura que estaba furiosa porque era obvio que había escuchado a Sasuke

_Sakura: Naruto dile a ese imbesil, que se vaya calmando que si tiene los suficientes pantalones venga y me lo diga en la cara, yo no soy ninguna ramera, claro...el que va a saber si solo con ese tipo de gente se ha de relacionar...!– grito furiosa_

_Naruto: Sakura chan yo – no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido_

Sasuke: como la llamaste…? – dijo molesto al oír ese nombre

_Sakura: hablamos después Naruto, cuando ese idiota no nos interrumpa – y sin decir mas colgó y se entro a la empresa ya había llegado, y estaba que daba miedo, llevaba una cara de pocos amigos_

Mientras en una oficina de la misma empresa se encontraban dos jóvenes discutiendo

Naruto: teme ahora si te pasaste, como la llamaste así..? – decía enojado

Sasuke: Naruto sabes que estamos en hora de trabajo, además tu tienes la culpa si hubieras estado en tu oficina y no metido en la mía esto no hubiera pasado

Naruto: Sasuke la hora de comida no es hora de trabajo así que no tendrías porque...! - reclamo el ojiazul

Sasuke: si pero faltan 10 minutos para la hora de la comida, así que técnicamente todavía estas en hora de trabajo – sonrío de medio lado – además con todo el trabajo que tienes, deberías apurarte en ves de andar pensando en esa – dijo con algo de desprecio

Naruto: como sea me voy a mi oficina

Un poquito mas lejos de esa oficina dos puertas a lado

Sakura: disculpe señorita soy Sakura Hatake, vengo a buscar a mi padre, le podría avisar que estoy aquí por favor – dijo amablemente

Secretaria: a si señorita, el señor Hatake me dijo que vendría, pero tuvo una junta de improviso y me dijo que por ahora no lo podría atender, si gustaba esperarlo en su oficina, o bien que lo esperara en su casa.

Sakura: lo esperare en su oficina – dijo dirigiéndose a la oficina, pero una vos la interrumpió

Naruto: Sakura chan que haces aquí…? – pregunto confundido

Sakura: lo que me faltaba – suspiro pesadamente

Naruto: ehh…?

Sakura: le diste mi recado al idiota de tu amiguito…? – dijo molesta

Naruto: ya olvídate de el quieres – le dijo sonriendo – y dime que haces aquí…?

Sakura: ahhh – suspiro – mi papá es el nuevo socio de esta empresa y vine a visitarlo – dijo mas calmada – y tu que haces aquí…?

Naruto: aaa....! ya sabia que tu apellido me sonaba de algun lado pero no recordaba de donde - dijo rascandose la cabeza - bueno pues yo trabajo aquí – dijo sonriente – trabajo con mi mejor amigo, soy abogado y le ayudo en algunos papeleos – dijo ampliando la sonrisa – precisamente vengo de la oficina del teme el… - pero se cayo al ver la cara de Sakura

Sakura: así que, tu amiguito trabaja aquí…? – dijo mientra un aura maligna la rodeaba

Naruto: Sakura chan estas bien…? – sabia que lo que venia no era bueno

Sakura: dime donde esta ahora ese pedazo de…? Dime…! – dijo molesta

Naruto: Sakura cálmate…! – dijo tratándola de calmar

Sakura: Naruto dime…o…soy capaz de entrar puerta por puerta hasta encontrarlo – dijo mas molesta aun

Naruto: no Sakura, además ni lo conoces, como vas a saber quien es…? – pregunto ya mas tranquilo al saber, que Sakura no sabia de quien hablaba

Sakura: solo con verle la cara de idiota bastara

Naruto: mejor acepta mi invitación si…? – dijo sonriente

Sakura: Naruto si no me dices olvídate de mi..! – dijo sabiendo que con eso seguramente ganaría

Naruto: esta bien – suspiro – pero tranquilízate

Sakura: si..si…ya dime… - dijo impaciente

Naruto: pensando _"seguramente me voy arrepentir de esto"_ – es la puerta de aya – dijo señalando la puerta y Sakura no espero mas y se dirigió hacia ahí

Sakura abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con un pelinegro leyendo unos documentos, este al oír aquel estrepitoso sonido levanto la cabeza

Sasuke: pero que…! – dijo molesto, pero al ver la cara del intruso se quedo en shock – Sakura... - susurro


	4. Chapter 4

**hola wiiiiiiii...pz ia teni9a muxisimo ke no actualizaba...amm lo siento pero es ke estado bastante ocupada con el tema de la uni waaaaaaaa...xq diganme xq se tiene ke presentar examen de admision waaaaaa stoy tan nerviosa y me todavia me keda un mes para mi examen y siento ke ia no puedo T.T d vv nunk estuve tan nerviosa...pero ps spero y me vaia bien ^^ a ps con respecto a mis actualizaciones creo ke estaran algo lentas hasta ke presente mi examen la vdd no e tenido nada d kabeza con la onda de la uni y x eso ni si kiera me e dedikdo a escribir...de todos modos intentare actualizar mas rapidin de vdd...los ke si les aseguro es ke despues de ke pase mi examen estare de vuelta muajaja...amm pero = y subo la conti al ratrito no se...anda en progreso jeje..asi ke no aseguro nada...de todos modos gracias a los ke me dejaron su comentario y gracias a los ke la agregaron a favoritos y los ke la han leido de vdd n_n se los agradesco**

**bueno cuidense muxo y disfruten el capi aioooz**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba completamente pálido a caso podría ser verdad o era un de sus tantas alucinaciones, desde la muerte de ella la veía e incluso la escuchaba, pero claro no eran mas que simple alucinaciones y ahora no podía ser la excepción se sacudió la cabeza con l esperanza de disipar las locas ideas que cruzaba por su mente, pero si éxito alguno, esa ilusión no desaparecía

Sasuke: Sakura – volvió a repetir

Sakura: otro que parece disco rayado – dijo suspirando pesadamente – un momento como sabes mi nombre…! – volvió a gritar exaltada y caminando al escritorio del pelinegro – es mas mejor no me contestes ahora tu me vas a oír – grito aun mas alto si es que era posible – como te atreves a compararme con un pu… - pero no pudo terminar porque unos brazos fuertes la sujetan con algo de fuerza y protectoramente

Sasuke: Sakura no puedo creerlo estas aquí conmigo – dijo aun perdido en sus recuerdos

Sakura: pero de que diablos hablas, suéltame no te conozco, hazte a un lado – dijo molesta y empujando al pelinegro

Sasuke salio de sus pensamiento la observo de pies a cabeza seguía igualita como la ultima vez que la había visto, solo que a diferencia ahora tenia el cabello mas largo le llegaba a la cintura y su mirada no reflejaba ternura si no furia una gran furia y lo peor es que era contra el

Sasuke: perdón …perdón por no cuidarte lo suficiente – dijo volviéndola a abrazar

Sakura no e4ntendia que sucedía en esos momentos porque el le hablaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida, porque el la abrazaba como si temiera perderla, la verdad es que no entendía absolutamente nada y estaba perdida en esos ojos negros que la miraban con ¿arrepentimiento? Hasta que una vos la saco de sus pensamientos

Naruto: Sasuke suéltala ella no es Sakura - veía con pena a su amigo, que estaba muy perdido – bueno si es Sakura, pero no la Sakura que tu piensas que es.

Sasuke: que dices – decía muy confundido – pero… - fue interrumpido

Naruto: ella es Sakura Hatake, es la hija de Kakashi Hatake nuestro nuevo socio – Sasuke lo veía con desconcierto hasta que volteo a ver a la persona que tenia en sus brazos, ella tenia la misma mirada de confusión que el, y quedaron perdidos en aquellas miradas – Sasuke entiéndelo la Sakura que tu conociste esta muerta – dijo muy molesto por la manera en que se veían. Y bruscamente la separo de aquel abrazo

Sakura aun siguió observando aquel hombre que la veía fijamente como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

Naruto: Sakura Chan estas bien…? – dijo abrazándola y eso no paso desapercibido por parte del moreno que automáticamente recobro la postura y ardió en ira al ver dicha escena

Sasuke: ya veo como no pudiste tener a la verdadera, te conformas con la copia – dijo destilando odio y amargura

Sakura: oye pero que te pasa…! Porque me tratas así yo no te e hecho nada – dijo dolida, aun sin saber porque le había afectado las palabras del desconocido – ni si quiera te conozco y – pero fue interrumpido

Sasuke: que me has hecho…? – dijo irónico – quien te crees para venir a querer suplantarla – dijo furioso

Sakura: no se de que ni de quien me hablas…! Yo soy yo y no intento suplantar a nadie,,,! Eres tu el que me confunde – dijo ya exaltada

Sasuke: como te atreves ni si quiera sabes quien soy verdad…? Mira niñita no se que haces aquí y si no te sale llamara a seguridad, para que te saque, además no se que te propones con presentarte aquí con un nombre que obviamente no es tuyo, el cabello teñido y unos pupilentes baratos – dijo mas molesto si es que era posible

Naruto: Sasuke ya basta…! Ya te lo dije ella es…

Sakura: déjalo Naruto…! Así que piensas que soy una plástica como las mujeres que te acuestas – dijo llena de rencor – pues déjame decirte que esta mujer que esta aquí frente a ti, ni si quiera se acercaría a una animaña como tu, soy demasiada mujer para ti – dijo arrogante – además yo estoy saliendo con alguien – dijo viendo a Naruto – no es así amor – dijo dándole un corto beso a Naruto.

Sasuke: Naruto como te atreviste – dijo apunto de golpearlo

Naruto: atreverme a que Sasuke, tu y ella no tienen nada que ver, como ya te dije ella no es la Sakura a la que amaste, yo respete su relación porque sabia que ella también te amaba, y ahora es diferente yo luchare por ella y así como yo algún día me hice a un lado, espero que tu tanbien lo hagas – dijo abrazándola

Sasuke: ese no es el punto, tu también la esta remplazando, metiendo a otra en tu vida, que es una supuesta copia, además crees que estaría interesado en esa cosa que se hace llamar mujer – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura: como te atreves – dijo aventándose contra Sasuke y ambos cayeron al piso

Sasuke: Naruto quítame a esta cosa de encima – dijo furioso – apúrate si no quieres que llame a seguridad

Itachi: pero que esta pasando aquí – dijo entrando en la oficina – sus gritos se escuchan haya fuera – pero al igual que las antiguas reacciones se quedo helado al ver a la pelirosa que trataba de pegarle a su hermano – Sakura

Kakashi: que es lo que sucede – y fue el único que no se sorprendió y fue a separar a su pequeñita antes de que matara al pelinegro – veo que ya conocieron a mi bebe ^^

Sasuke: por desgracia

Sakura: ¬¬

Itachi: Sakura…Sakura es tu hija…pero como ella esta..- pero fue interrumpido

Sasuke: ella no es Sakura, es solo una cosa – dijo burlonamente al ver la cara de la pelirosa

Kakashi: emmm bueno…ella es Sakura Hatake…mi pequeñita ^^ - dijo con una gran sonrisa

Itachi: pero si es igual a ella

Kakashi: de quien hablas…?' – pregunto confundido

Sakura: si de quien…? Desde que llegue todo el mundo me confunde con alguien – dijo molesta

Itachi: bueno Sakura Haruno, les suena..? eres igualita

Kakashi: ammm…es eso…^^ ella es la sobrina de la Sakura a alas que ustedes se refieren

A todos se les desencajo la mandíbula

Kakashi: bueno una ves aclarado el punto, nos retiramos, vamos hija – dijo caminando a la salida

Naruto: Sakura Chan espera…!

Sakura: ehhh…? Que sucede Naruto..?

Naruto: podemos hablar…?

Sakura: si…papá espérame un momento si…? – dijo con una sonrisa

Sasuke se quedo embobado hacia años que no veía esa sonrisa, pero esta aun así era diferente, pero hermosa

Sakura: que ves…? – dijo molesta

Sasuke: aparte de impostora eres bipolar o que…! – dijo burlonamente

Itachi: ya basta Sasuke, compórtate, quieres ya no tienes 10 años – dijo viéndole

Sakura: bueno Naruto vamos a un lugar mas privado – le dijo sensualmente

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sakura sonrío y tomo de la mano a Naruto y junto salieron de la oficina

Itachi: sabes Sasuke, creo que por fin encontraste a alguien igual de loco que tu, ^^, creo que es tiempo de que empieces a superar algunas cosas no crees…? Y que dejes de culparte por cosas de las que no eres culpable, además si no te apuras te la van a quitar – lo ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón

Sasuke: cállate…! Tu no sabes nada, además quien te dijo que estoy interesado en esa cosa – dijo viendo hacia donde Naruto y Sakura habían salido

Itachi: Sasuke…Sasuke…eres mi ototo baka y te conozco lo suficiente – dijo el también de salida- no pierdas esta oportunidad porque podría ser la ultima

Sasuke: hmp

Afuera de la oficina se encontraban un rubio y una pelirosa

Sakura: y bien Naruto de que querías hablar…? – pregunto curiosa

Naruto: bueno…este..amm…pues… - muy nervioso

Sakura: apúrate Naruto, que se me hace tarde

Naruto: porque me besaste...? eso quiere decir que tu y yo… - pero fue interrumpido

Sakura: lo siento Naruto, solo fue para molestar al cabezota de tu amigo, discúlpame si…? – dijo sonriéndole

Naruto: o ya veo – dijo cabizbajo

Sakura: lo siento pero no me puedo enamora de alguien, cuando solo tengo un día de conocerlo

Naruto: pero tengo oportunidad verdad…? – dijo sonriente

Sakura: mmm…si…si la tienes – dijo muy roja

Naruto: esta bien Sakura Chan eso me alegra, y no le hagas caso al teme, es solo que esta un poco de malas, ya veras que cuando se le pase estara un poco mas amble, solo no esperes mucho , porque aquí entre nos es bastante amargado – dijo ensanchando un poco mas la sonrisa

Sakura: el la amo mucho verdad…? – dijo haciendo que Naruto dejara de reír

Naruto: si – dijo triste – demasiado

Sakura. Ya veo – dijo igual de triste

Naruto: Sakura Chan pasa algo…? – dijo preocupado al ver la cara de su nueva "amiga"

Sakura: no nada, bueno Naruto ya me voy mi papá me espera, nos vemos si…?

Naruto: eso tenlo por seguro – dijo sonriendo alegremente

Sakura: y luego dicen que la bipolar soy yo – dijo irónicamente

Naruto: que dices…?

Sakura: olvídalo…nos vemos…adiós – dijo agitando la mano mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor

Naruto: adiós Sakura Chan – dijo levantando la mano

En la oficina del pelinegro volvió a reinar la paz y la quietud y el intentaba retomar lo que antes de la interrupción de la pelirosa estaba haciendo

Sasuke: estupida cosa, porque no te puedo dejar de pensar, basta Sasuke tu no puedes volver a amar, ni ser feliz, no te lo mereces, no después de que por tu culpa ella jamás volverá hacer feliz – suspiro pesadamente – aunque fue divertido sacarla de quicio – sonrío de medio lado – Sakura te extraño

En el ascensor iba una pelirosa

Sakura: pero ese que se cree, como se atrevió a decirme cosa…! Ashhhh…! Si mi papá no hubiera llegado es no viviría para contarlo – suspiro – Sakura que te pasa como suspiras por ese, ni que se fuera a fijar en mi – otros suspiro – soy muy poca cosa para el – suspiro – además esta Naruto y aunque no lo conozco no lo puedo lastimar - suspiro

Las puertas se abrieron

Kakashi: vaya hija ese suspiro estuvo largo…no me digas que ya me conseguiste yerno ^^ porque con tu carácter acepto lo que sea ^^ - dijo sonriendo

Sakura: ¬¬

Kakashi: jeje – río nervioso – vamos a casa

Sakura: vamos – suspiro de nuevo

* * *

espero y de vdd contar con sus comentarios esos me animas jeje...bezotes


	5. Chapter 5

wiiiiiiiiiiiii aki d nuevo iop ^^ jaja aier les dije ke = subia la conti pero ia ni tiempo tuve es ke estaba haciendo las continuaciones asi ke ps como ke no al ratito subire la conti de las otras dos historias jeje n_n aki les dejo la conti y espero ke lo disfruten y gracias x los reviews en seri me enkanta leer lo ke piensan y opinan de mi fic jeje y me encantaria ke siguieran dejando si?

* * *

Ding…dong…ding…dong…ding…dong

La puerta sonaba incansablemente y sasuke estaba de todo menos de humor para recibir visitas, pero dada la situación no le quedaba de otra que abrir, se levanto pesadamente y se dirigió a abrir.

Naruto: TEME….! – gritó a más no poder

Sasuke: hmp: dobe – dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

Naruto: sabes sasuke – el pelinegro se extraño de que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre – nosotros, es decir los chicos y iop n_n hemos decidido salir y veníamos a invitarte no más bien a informarte que vendrás con nosotros – dijo alegremente

Sasuke: no

Naruto: o vamos sasuke, ándale si, no seas amargado si *.* - dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, pero la mirada de sasuke no era la de un hombre con mucha paciencia – ándale...si sigues así, terminaras como un viejo amargado siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sasuke: no

Naruto: bueno teme, si no lo quieres por las buenas será por las malas…CHICOOOOOOS...! – grito con emoción y por la puerta aparecieron dos chicos más uno pelirrojo y de ojos agua marina y un castaño de ojos plateados.

Sasuke. Que hacen aquí ¬¬ - dijo imaginándose ya todo, ya que detrás de ellos estaban cuatro chicas una castaña, que por lo que recordaba era la novia de Neji, una peli azul con los mismos ojos que neji, y a dos que no lograba ver bien ya que sus queridísimos amigos le obstruían la visión.

Naruto: ándale teme si…di que si…si…! – dijo poniendo ojos de perrito degollado – ándale te necesitamos, mira lo que sucede es que neji va con su novia, gaara acaba de conocer a una rubia despampanante que fiuuuu – dijo con aire soñador - yo ya tengo compañía y solo queda la prima de neji y no la puedes despreciar

Sasuke: no pienso entretener a tus amiguitas naruto – pero sintió la fría mirada por parte del castaño – o en este caso a la prima de neji – dijo de lo más tranquilo

¿?: ves te dije que es un amargado y no aceptaría salir – dijo una voz desde atrás – además no es necesario rogarle, nosotros solos nos podemos divertir – dijo sonriendo sensualmente una peli rosa

Sasuke: no sabía que te gustaban los tríos sa-ku-ra – lo dijo de manera tan sensual al ver quien era la persona que lo retaba – pero en fin si lo pones así creo que será más divertido – dijo sonriendo de lado – está bien iré pero con una condición - dijo malisioso

A todos casi se les desencaja la mandíbula, no podían creer la actitud de sasuke en un momento le gritaba a la chica y en otro le coqueteaba, porque todos a excepción de ino y hinata que eran, algo así como que excluidas de la situación que se estaba viviendo entre esos dos, todos los amigos de sasuke sabían muy bien que el tema de sakura era muy delicado para él y no lo había podido superar, por eso cuando naruto les conto todo lo sucedido con la nueva chica no les extraño la reacción de sasuke, y ahora él como si nada hubiera sucedido llegaba y le coqueteaba.

Sasuke: bien mi condición será que sakura – dijo viéndola fijamente – sea mi pareja esta noche – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Saku/Naru: QUE…! – dijeron con los ojos totalmente desorbitados

Sakura: debes estar bromeando..verdad..? – dijo con una cara de terror a más no poder

Sasuke: no – dijo simplemente

Naruto: sasuke estás loco..! se supone que sakura no te caía bien y ahora vienes así como si nada…QUE TA PASA…! – dijo completamente alterado – esto no se vale sasuke, yo si juego limpio y tu – pero fue interrumpido

Sasuke: juego…quien está jugando…no sé si tu lo estés pero yo no – dijo viendo a naruto y luego volteo ver a sakura – y que dices sakura – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura: estás loco...? que te pasa...? – dijo fastidiada

Sasuke: me tienes miedo sakura – dijo tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo

Sakura: claro que no – dijo empujándolo – pero – y se acerco peligrosamente a él – si me tocas más de lo que debes te vas a arrepentir – dijo muy coqueta y en susurro solo para que él lo escuchara – entendiste – en respuesta el solo sonrió de medio lado

Neji: bien una vez arreglado este asunto vámonos, que ya perdimos mucho tiempo – dijo camino a la puerta, pero recordó algo – naruto tu te harás cargo de Hinata – y el rubio puso una cara de increíble molestia

Naruto: no yo no voy a permitir esto – dijo alterado – sakura chan es mi pareja…fui yo quien la invito a salir..así que yo me la quedo – dijo jalándola del brazo, pero esto molesto a sakura

Sakura: naruto suéltame, que yo no soy una propiedad y salgo con quien quiera, además habíamos quedado como una salida en grupo, o sea que tu y yo en ningún momento quedamos como pareja – dijo jalando a sasuke del brazo y en camino a la puerta – no vamos sí o no..? – dijo fastidiada

Ya en el carro iban el pelinegro y la peli rosa estos iban en el BMW negro de sasuke, ya que cada chico había llevado su carro para la "comodidad de las parejas" o al menos para neji y su novia, gaara y su pareja, además de que naruto tenía otros planes, que fueron arruinados por el pelinegro.

Sasuke: tienes un carácter bastante fuerte..no crees – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – pensé que eras pareja de naruto

Sakura: amm si..bueno…no – dijo incomoda por el comentario del pelinegro

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: no...la verdad no somos nada, pero bueno creo que él no lo tiene muy claro, en fin yo no estoy interesada en el, o al menos no como él quisiera que yo lo esté – dijo algo aturdida

Sasuke: tu eres la única culpable, te la has pasado coqueteándole, desde que le conoces y ahora te haces la inocente, en todo caso no lo culpes a él – dijo algo molesto

Sakura no dijo nada simplemente se quedo callada, realmente se puso a pensar en la consecuencia de sus actos y sabia que había actuado mal, de pronto todo el ánimo se le bajo hasta el piso

Sasuke: definitivamente podrás ser idéntica a ella, pero no eres ni su sombra, ella jamás podría hacer esto – susurro para sí mismo, pero la peli rosa lo escucho perfectamente

Sakura: así soy yo – pensó tristemente

Llegaron al bar en el que habían quedado de verse , bajaron rápidamente y se instalaron en una mesa y comenzaron a beber como si no hubiera mañana, tanto así que neji y gaara a pesar de ser tan serios terminaron siendo arrastrados a la pista de baile y por increíble que pareciera el único alegre del grupo que era naruto andaba con un humor de perros y sentado comiéndose a sakura con la mirada, mientras que la pobre de Hinata andaba tan deprimida, pensó que apenas regresara del extranjero todo seria más fácil, pero al parecer se equivoco, la primera vez que vio al rubio casi se moría, pero él ni si quiera pareció notarla, solo tenía ojos para sakura.

Sasuke: que pasa naruto, no ves que tu pareja se aburre – dijo con burla – porque no la sacas a bailar – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Naruto: y dejarte solo con sakura…si claro – dijo fastidiado

Sakura que ya andaba mas pasada de copas solo se reía por todo, en realidad nunca había tomado tanto, pero el antiguo comentario del pelinegro le calo tan ondo que poco le importo, tomar como si no hubiera mañana.

Sakura: no te preocupes naruto jajaja aquí sasuke y yo nos la pasamos genial jajaja no es así sasu – dijo lo ultimo tan melosamente, que naruto se le quería echar encima al pelinegro – anda saca a bailar a Hinata, que la pobre esta aburrida – dijo sonriente – no te preocupes por lo que sasuke pueda hacerme se cuidarme sola jaja, es mas debería preocuparte por el jijiji ^^ – si en definitivo sakura ya andaba muy tomada – no es así sasu – dijo mientras acariciaba el brazo del pelinegro

Sasuke: hmp – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – ya la oíste dobe

Naruto refunfuñando se llevo a la pista a Hinata y de mala gana comenzó a bailar

Sasuke: bien sakura – dijo lentamente – ya estamos solos…que quieres hacer…? – dijo coquetamente

Sakura: en serio quieres que te lo diga ..? o mejor lo hago – dijo robándole un beso.

Sasuke: vamos – tomándola de la mano y encaminándola al baño – eres una niña mala sakura

Sakura: y no te gusta...? – hizo un puchero, el no contesto solo sonrio de medio lado

Sasuke y sakura llegaron al baño y se encerraron en un cubículo, sasuke no espero, ni dio tregua a la peli rosa, le dio un beso tan apasionado que la peli rosa sintió que se le aflojaron las piernas, sasuke se sentó sobre el retrete con la tapa baja y la sentó en sus piernas, la peli rosa llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y eso le molesto al pelinegro porque no podía tocar mucho, por el contrario de su blusa que tenía un pronunciado escote.

Empezó a tocar todo lo que había a su paso, acariciaba los senos de la peli rosa mientras esta soltaba los gemidos, provocados por tanto placer de verdad que sasuke sabia donde tocarla

Sakura. Sasuke espera aquí no – dijo recordando un poco la conciencia

Sasuke: no seas molesta y cállate – volvía a besarla con más pasión que antes, y a desabrocharle el pantalón para entrar con mas contacto, cuando lo logro se apresuro a tocar a la peli rosa sobre su ropa interior.

Sakura al sentirlo dio un respingo acompañado de un sonoro gemido, pero comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del pelinegro, ya a estas alturas no le importaba en donde lo hicieran, solo quería que él la tocara

Sasuke introdujo su mano debajo de su ropa interior y la peli rosa se arqueo de placer, el pelinegro ya estaba tan o más perdido que la peli rosa, a el no le importaba lo mal que había empezado su "relación" ahora estaba más interesado en el desenlace de lo que estaba sucediendo, tan perdido estaba que empezó a susurrar cosas sin darse cuenta, lo cual excitaba mas a la peli rosa.

Sasuke: sakura…sakura…mi hermosa sakura… - dijo comenzando a besarla con ternura, nada comparado con los besos anteriores y esto desarmo por completo a la peli rosa – sabes cuánto te amo verdad…? Lo sabes…y sabes que jamás te haría daño…te amo…te amo tanto sakura - decia tiernamente mientras la besaba con amor

La peli rosa dejo de corresponder a sus caricias y reacciono de golpe, sasuke no estaba teniendo relaciones con ella, si no con el recuerdo de su gran amor, fue como un gran balde de agua fría para la peli rosa, acaso todos los besos y cada una de las caricias iban dirigidas a otra persona y no a ella.

Se paró de golpe y algo aturdida, pero con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, y sasuke parecía aun mas aturdido que ella, el estaba en un trance del cual no había salido aun, sakura se comenzó a acomodar la ropa rápidamente ante la atónita mirada del pelinegro, cuando iba a salir del baño la mano del la detuvo.

Sasuke: a donde crees que vas...? – dijo mirándola seriamente y por su semblante ya había reaccionado lo suficiente, para saber con quién y en donde estaba.

Sakura: suéltame…! – dijo a punto de llorar, sin embargo el no la soltó – que me sueltes...! – no aguanto más y le soltó una gran bofetada, pero el aun la tenia sujeta – suéltame por favor – suplico y ya no aguantando mas rompiendo en llanto, el automáticamente la soltó y la miro tristemente, pero en un segundo su mirada volvió a ser fría

Sasuke: hmp – dijo caminando hacia la salida del baño

Sakura no aguanto mas y se tiro al piso a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía creer, se sentía, humillada, como alguien podría confundirla estando en una situación tan comprometedora y peor aun junto al sentimiento había una mezcla de tristeza…si tristeza sin saber bien el motivo volvió a llorar mas, a caso siempre seria así, cada que él o naruto, o cualquier otro que tuviera que ver con aquel fantasma, la viera, no la estarían viendo a ella sino a esa otra, siempre seria un sombra, una simple sombra, lloro mas de rabia, que hacia ocupando un lugar que era obvio que ya estaba ocupado.

Entre el llanto reacciono, no ella no ocupaba ese lugar, porque ella jamás tuvo esa intención, fueron ellos, los que comenzaron a confundirla, y querían que ella fuera igual a la otra sakura, pero ya con lo ultimo había sobrepasado la situación, dejo de llorar y se encamino a la salida, sola justo como al principio, a quien engañaba siempre estuvo sola, y ahora no sería la excepción solo tenía a sus padres y con eso había sido feliz 19 años, ahora nada tenía porque cambiar.

* * *

aki stuvo el kapi listo para ustedes amm la conti de st la vdd no sabria dcirles para cuando...como ia les dije ando con pendiente de la uni...y ps ando atareada aunke tal vez...no es seguro aun...pero tal vez esta semana me dedike a actualizar mis fics...si una semana dedikada a ellos y si es el kaso ps lo actualizare mañana...pero es ke kuando hago otra cosa, me entra el remordimiento de ke no ando estudiando jiji n_nU si lo se a d sonar nerd pero entiendanme es mi examne de admision a la uni y pufff es importantisimo ^^ pero en fin en el peor de los caso la conti estaria para la otra semana cuidense y dejen sus lindos comentarios

bezooz

aiooz


	6. Chapter 6

_hola ps aki ia sta lista la conti jeje...espero y la disfruten...la conti se las pondre el proximo domingo...ya saben...por el examne...no tengo muxo tiempo...peo el domingo sin falata estara..._

_dejen sus lindos comentarios y gracias a los ke me han comentado y agregado a sus favoritos_

_hasta el domingo_

_

* * *

_

_Disculpa no te vi – dijo una chico que acababa de golpear con una chica _

_A no te preocupes, fui yo la que venia distraída ^^… - dijo sonriendo aquella chica_

_Lo se – sin mas el joven comenzó a caminar y a lo lejos dijo – siempre lo has sido_

_Ehhh…? – fue todo lo que atino a decir aquella chica_

Despertó agitada, de nuevo ese sueño…otra vez aquel sueño, que significaba, de verdad no lo entendía, llevaba ya teniéndolo desde hace un buen tiempo y seguía sin descubrir quienes eran las personas de ese sueño, no les lograba ver la cara, ni si quiera identificaba el lugar…nada…solo el sonido de ambas voces y hasta eso tampoco las reconocía ya que sonaban lejanas, casi susurrantes, como si hablara en secreto…que significaba entonces, lo único que sabía, es que eran dos voces un joven y una chica, pero nada más y es que ese sueño la angustiaba demasiado.

De pronto sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza y claro ahí todo el aturdimiento del sueño se fue, siendo remplazado por un agudo dolor de cabeza…RESACA…se le había olvidado ese detalle, junto con aquello vinieron los recuerdo de la noche anterior…o no que había hecho se le había ofrecido a Sasuke y lo peor él la había rechazado…se horrorizo...jamás lo podría volver a ver, no sin antes morir, aunque claro no la había rechazado, solo la había confundido.

Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, claro la confundió y con un…un…UN MUERTO…genial…suspiro con pesadez, tratando de aminorar aquellos recuerdos, sumados con el gran dolor de cabeza que tenia, si era oficial HATAKE SAKURA era patética, si y ahora que pensaría de ella, ella casi se le rogo entre palabras que la tomara y él como hombre, bueno, necesidades son necesidades no…? Arrugo aun más el ceño si en definitiva aun andaba borracha, como lo compadecía, si era patética y a pesar de todo no se arrepentía…

Porque no lo hacía…? Fácil…con todo lo que sucedió se dio cuenta que toda esa bola de cretinos lo único que querían, era encontrar a una persona que ya había muerto en ella..! pronto sintió las ganas enormes de volver a llorar, pero ya no mas ella no era débil y se los demostraría, en ese momento lo único seguro es que necesitaba mantener a Sasuke lejos, sería lo mejor antes de confundirla más, ese hombre la confundía a un punto peligroso y eso es lo que menos entendía, que tenía el, que no tuvieran los demás.

Volvió a observar su habitación y aun estaba oscuro, lo cual decía que aun no era momento de levantarse, lamentablemente no tenia sueño, pero si una gran resaca, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de aspirinas, bajo lentamente, como si eso aminorara las fuertes punzadas en la cabeza, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su padre.

(NA: LOS PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS SON PARA SEPARAR LAS FRASES, HAGAN DE CUENTA QUE ES LO QUE RESPONDE LA OTRA PERSONA EN EL AURICULAR Y LUEGO KAKASHI CONTESTA)

Kakashi: si lo sé….sé que ya era hora…pero…..está bien tu sabes que es lo mejor, aun así sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad…?….si más o menos, creo….bueno es que no lo sé….algo anda mal en eso, no reaccionaron muy bien, ninguno de ellos….hare lo posible…si está dormida…algo hay de eso…está bien yo le digo te quiero…adiós…

Sakura: está todo bien – dijo mirándolo seriamente – sonabas preocupado, era mamá verdad…? Pasa algo que yo no sepa…? – kakashi se tenso, pero luego trato de sonreír

Kakashi: amm no nada ^^ - dijo tranquilamente – pero que haces despierta son las – volteo a ver el reloj – 4…? A ya veo te fuiste de parranda verdad n_n

Sakura: estas seguro…? de verdad te oi preocupado – seguía mirándolo seriamente – porque hablabas a esta hora con mamá…? Como tú dices es temprano

Kakashi: jeje ^^U hija ya pareces detective – dijo con una gota de sudor resbalándole por el cuello – amm pues hablábamos a esta hora…por…por…por la diferencia de horarios..si eso la diferencia – dijo ido en sus pensamientos – y luego ya ves como es tu madre si la despiertas en pleno sueño, se pone como un ogro y era mejor así…no crees…? Agarrarla de buenas y bien descansada – soltó un largo suspiro

Sakura: si claro – trato de no pensar mal de su padre, de todos modos no tendría porque mentirle verdad…?

Kakashi: vienes por pastillas verdad…? – sakura lo miro ceñuda – hija se te nota aun kilometro la resaca, de modo que estuvo alegre la fiesta verdad ^^…? – dijo sonriente – y se puede saber porque no me invitaste jovencita – dijo tratando se sonar serio

Sakura: porque no creo que dejen entrar a gente tan vieja al bar al que fui – dijo restándole importancia – tu sabes con tanta acción y esas cosas le podría dar un infarto – dijo sonriendo malévolamente y luego siguió - tendrían que pagar el hospital y esas cosas, - su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas al ver la cara de horror de su padre - la verdad creo que ellos quieren ganar, no perder dinero y esa ha de ser la razón porque no dejen entrar viejos – siguió buscando las pastillas – así que no creo que te hubiera gustado que te prohibieran la entrada verdad….? – encontró las pastillas y se las tomo con un poco de agua

Kakashi: T.T pero si yo no estoy viejo, te lo he dicho yo con mis 35 años, soy la persona con mas espíritu en este mundo – dijo con aires de grandeza

Sakura: tu lo has dicho espíritu, no juventud y ni siquiera son sinónimos – dijo sonriendo

Kakashi: T.T waaaaa – paro de pronto el llanto falso – pero yo…sabes no estás para saberlo, ni yo para contártelo, pero hay muchas chicas que me desean – dijo sonriendo pervertida mente – si en realidad hay muchas que me han ofrecido hacer cositas – dijo moviendo las cejas en gesto sugerente – pero como le soy fiel a tu madre, no las he aceptado, - cayó por un momento y prosiguió – pero eso no quiere decir que no practique esas cositas con tu madre, la cual por cierto es estupenda haciéndolas – su sonrisa pervertida acrecentó mas – y debes en cuando hace – pero sakura no lo dejo terminar

Sakura: wuaj ¬¬ no quiero saber tus intimidades con mi madre…hay no wuaj…ahora me los imagine…por kami me acabas de traumar de por vida, ahora cada que los vea…wuaj…no…no…no…que asco…. – seguía repitiendo toda traumada

Kakashi: bueno es algo normal… - dijo suspirando – creo que es momento de que tengamos la charla – dijo algo mortificado y sakura se horrorizo al saber por donde iba la cosa – bueno cuando un hombre y una mujer, tu sabes

Sakura: emm papá, no es necesario yo la tuve con mamá hace tiempo – soltó desesperada, de verdad no quería tocar ese tema.

Kakashi: aun así, ya estás en edad y eres muy bella y bueno…..pues…veras…hay…muchos chicos…que quisieran…entrar…entrar…como te lo digo…a esto es difícil… que palabras seria las correctas – pensó – no esas suenan vulgares, para esta platica – negó sumergido en sus pensamientos – como te lo explico…ya se…! – se le ilumino el rostro – primero necesitamos a dos personas…un hombre y mujer de preferencia, aunque se puede hacer excepciones – luego se horrorizo – no en definitiva olvida lo de las excepciones…luego a veamos una cama…si una cama…y luego se hacen..bueno…tu sabes…aaaah estos es difícil…veras el chico mete…ammm…no se…bueno si se…pero ahhhh.. – dijo frustrado

Sakura: PAPA…! – grito esto era extremo, no quería hablar de eso con su padre y menos sabiendo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer hace apenas unas horas

Kakashi: hija, bueno, para que entiendas…ammm conoces los métodos anticonceptivos verdad…? Es decir te estás cuidando – sakura se descomponía mas con cada palabra – es que bueno yo embarace a tu madre a los 15 y no quisiera que eso te pasara y….

Sakura: papá ya basta…! – dijo roja de vergüenza – soy virgen de acuerdo – dijo aun mas roja ante su confesión – virgen…! – grito alto y luego calló de golpe, horrorizada por su confesión

Kakashi soltó un suspiro de alivio: a si…que bien – y un gran silencio se hizo presente, claro después de aquella escena tan vergonzosa, ninguno se sentía con ánimos de romperlo

Sakura: papa como supiste que era la correcta…? – dijo sumergida en sus pensamientos

Kakashi: solo lo supe – dijo igual metido en sus pensamientos

Sakura: si pero como…? Porque ella…? Insistió

Kakashi: es simple hija – suspiro y le dirigió una mirada fugaz – tu también lo sabrás cuando el llegue

Sakura: eso me deja exactamente igual – frunció el ceño – como…tiene que haber algo – dijo exasperada

Kakashi: no realmente solo se sabe y ya, así de simple no hay mas – ella soltó un suspiro de protesta – pero pues si quieres saber con más exactitud, es cuando sientes ese sentimiento de plenitud y vacio a la vez…entiendes…? – ella negó con la cabeza – plenitud porque al estar con esa persona no te falta nada y con lo del vacío es simple, sin ella tu estas hueco – sonrió con nostalgia – es cuando una sonrisa suya llena tu mundo y sus ojos, esos ojos te dicen que es el indicado, pero claro no siempre es lo mismo para cada persona, cada uno tiene su forma de expresar y saber quién es el correcto – la vio fijamente – eso me pasa a mí, pero no sé si a ti te paso igual – ella frunció es seño en forma de molestia – quiero decir que te pasara ^^, porque no hay nadie verdad…? – dijo pícaramente y ella negó con la cabeza – bueno como sea ya te dije lo sabrás – se levanto y se encamino a la salida – si no es que ya lo sabes – susurro pero ella lo escucho perfectamente y quedo muy confundida.

En otra parte cierto pelinegro no podía dormir, que estúpido había sido como la pudo confundir, esa chica era solo una intrusa y él como un idiota iba y la confundía con su amada sakura, lo peor es que si ella no se hubiera retirado, el se la habría llevado a la cama pensando que estaba con su sakura y no con la intrusa, sonrió de medio lado intrusa…si eso era ella una intrusa, queriéndose robar una vida que no le pertenecía, ni le pertenecería, volvió a suspirar pesadamente mientras se perdía en su recuerdos

Era por eso que le gustaba tanto estar solo, para poder pensar y recordar, recordar los momentos felices de su vida, para recordar a la única persona con la que fue feliz.

Flash back

Sasuke kun – gemía una peli rosa mientras su novio le tocaba la entrepierna, ya que se encontraban en el departamento de este y faltaba decir que sobre su cama besándose con pasión, el no contestaba solo se dedicaba a tocar y a besar a la chica.

Sasuke kun espera – gimió y lo empujo con cuidado, para alejarlo un poco y el solo le dirigió una mirada de notable molestia – sasuke kun ahora no, aun no estoy lista – estaba muy nerviosa

Sasuke: llevamos 7 meses de novios y aun no…? – dijo molesto y ella solo se levanto con la mirada triste – hmp..molestia…que quieres hacer…? – le dijo tiernamente – mientras la atraía hacia él y besaba su coronilla – tranquila te esperare hasta que estés lista – y ella le sonrió dulcemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Sakura: vemos una película si…? – dijo haciendo un puchero, el se disponía a pararse, pero ella lo detuvo – aquí en tu casa

Sasuke: hmp – dijo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza – has las palomitas y ve que película quieres, mientras regreso – le dio un corto y tierno beso en los labios

Sakura: ehhh…? A dónde vas…? – dijo confundida

Sasuke: a bañarme creo que lo necesito urgentemente – dijo mirando su entrepierna y ella lo siguió con su mirada, pero al ver a donde se dirigía se puso más roja que un tomate y desvió la mirada avergonzada y el rio apenas audible, pero sakura lo escucho y le devolvió una sonrisa

Sakura: ok…mientras hago las palomitas – ella también se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a salir cuando la voz del la detuvo.

Sasuke: sakura – ella se giro a verlo y sus miradas se cruzaron fijamente – te amo – era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero realmente era sincero.

Sakura sonrió y las lagrimas amenazaron con salir, sin embargo no contesto, era más que obvio que ella también lo amaba, siempre se lo repetía, casi con un saludo diario, sin embargo el quería que lo dijera, se acerco a ella y la beso tierna y dulcemente, cuando al final se separaron, se volvieron a acercar.

Sakura: yo también te amo sasuke kun, más que a nada en el mundo, nunca lo olvides…quieres – susurro – porque yo jamás dejare de amarte y jamás olvidare este amor lo prometo, pase lo que pase siempre te voy amar – dijo suavemente

Sasuke: no digas eso – ella dio un respingo – suena a despedida y las despedidas no me gustan – dijo algo molesto – como sea quiero que me prometas algo…tu…Sakura Haruno al único hombre que puedes amar es a mi – dijo en tono posesivo – entendiste verdad….? – ella asintió – dilo - ordeno - yo Sakura Haruno solo amare a Sasuke Uchiha – dijo mirándola fijamente

Sakura: mmm…eres muy posesivo – soltó una risita y el fulmino con la mirada ¬¬ - pero así me gustas y si – dijo quedadamente – entendí…yo Sakura Haruno solo amare a Sasuke Uchiha…pero Sasuke – dijo en tono de advertencia – tu solo me amaras a mi…entendiste…? - exigió

Sasuke: no conocía ese lado posesivo tuyo – sonrió de medio lado – es un a promesa

Ella lo beso tiernamente pero ciertamente ese beso se torno a uno completamente pasional, sasuke no aguanto más y la llevo de nuevo a la cama reanudando con ello la tarea que habían dejado pendiente, comenzaron con besos y caricias leves, que fueron llevando ese encuentro cada vez mas intimo.

El pelinegro despojo de la blusa a la peli rosa llevándose en el acto el sostén, volvió a besarla mientas acariciaba sus senos suavemente, poco a poco fue descendiendo por el cuello el cual beso, succiono y hasta mordió dejando unas marcas rojizas, que pronto se convertirían en moretones, que marcaban a sakura como suya, luego descendió a los senos y de igual manera que el cuello fueron lamidos, succionados y mordidos.

Con una traviesa mano se encamino al pantalón de la peli rosa y se lo quito dejándola solo con la ropa interior puesta, ella por su parte acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza y gemía suavemente el nombre de su amado, sin embargo de un momento a otro comenzó a jalonear la playera del chico para quitársela, quería quitársela para sentir su bella piel, el se retiro de ella y la ayudo con su labor, una vez lista la arrojo alguna parte de la habitación, se volvió a inclinar sobre ella y volvió a besar, mientras el mismo se quitaba pantalón y bóxers, estaba ansioso de sentirla y tenerla.

Una vez listo, termino de desnudarla a ella también, y a verificar de que estuviera lista para recibirlo, le toco la intimidad y ella gimió aun más fuerte y con ello comprobó que estaba lista, estaba bastante mojada como para que no le doliera tanto.

Empezó a entrar en ella con sumo cuidado, pero al tacto ella se tenso, le susurro que se relajara y tratara de pensar en otra cosa, ella asintió aunque sabía que era difícil pensar en otra cosa diferente que no sea en lo que estaba a punto de suceder, dejaría de ser virgen.

De un empujón sasuke entro en ella, ocasionando un pequeño grito de dolor e incomodidad, se quedo quieto por un rato y le limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían escapado, la beso tiernamente.

Sasuke: tranquila – dijo suavemente

Sakura: duele

Sasuke: lo sé…ya pasara – le dijo para calmarla

Sakura: lo prometes – dijo ella en susurro, aguantando las lagrimas

Sasuke: como que ya me has hecho prometer mucho hoy no crees..? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado y ella trato de sonreírle forzadamente – lo prometo – ella asintió

El empezó z moverse poco a poco dentro de ella, ocasionando mas incomodidad en ella, pero con el pasar de los minutos el dolor fue disminuyendo, pero sin embargo no se fue del todo, aunque era mínimo comparado con el placer que sentía, el pelinegro acelero los movimientos, ocasionando que casi llegaran al final.

Ella por fin alcanzo el clímax gritando el nombre de su amado y el con unos movimientos mas también llego, corriéndose dentro de ella, ambos se acomodaron cansados en la cama tratando de que su respiración se controlaran, ella se acurruco en su pecho y el la abrazo.

Sakura: sasuke kun – lo llamo y el bajo la mirada hacia ella – me mentiste – el arqueo la ceja – dijiste que el dolor pasaría..pero – se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo y bastante roja de pena

Sasuke: amm lo siento, pero necesitaba calmarte además no quejes ahora…si antes no te quejaste – dijo sonriendo de medio lado y ella enrojeció aun mas – además si no mal me equivoco solo ha de ser una ligera molestia que ira pasando poco a poco, ya verás – le sonrió tiernamente

Sakura: gracias sasuke kun – soltó complacida

Sasuke: sabes…creo que ya no necesitare la ducha – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, una vez que su respiración se calmo

Sakura: tonto – susurro apunto de dormirse, pero luego algo la hizo reaccionar – sasuke…! – grito incorporándose en la cama y el también se levanto de golpe – sasuke no nos cuidamos…! – grito horrorizada y el la vio arqueando la ceja en claro signo de que no entendía – sasuke puedo quedar embarazada – soltó por fin

Sasuke: a era eso – dijo volviéndose a recostar en la cama y jalándola para que ella lo siguiera

Sakura se resistió: cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo…te imaginas que pasaría si llego a quedar embarazada – dijo alterada

Sasuke: me arriesgare – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura: sasuke…tenemos 16

Sasuke: aun así lo hare – dijo mirandola

Sakura: en serio – parpadeo con incredulidad

Sasuke: hmp…ven aquí molestia – dijo atrayéndola hacia el

Sakura suspiro aliviada: te amo sasuke kun – dio un beso tierno y se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho

Sasuke: yo también te amo mi molestia – dijo acariciando sus cabellos y adormeciéndola

Fin del flash back

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar el día que la hizo suya por primera vez y el día en que también la hizo mujer, su mujer, solía decirle que era una molestia, pero no cualquier molestia si no su molestia…

Sasuke: te amo mi molestia – susurro y cerro lo ojos para volver a soñar con aquella mujer que tanto amaba – te amo tanto mi sakura…y siempre te amare como lo prometí – luego se quedo dormido

Ya lo había decidido, se iba a olvidar de aquella intrusa, jamás iba a volver a amar el lo había prometido y no iba a romper su promesa y ninguna copia lo iba hacer cambiar de opinión.

* * *

sale cuidence

aiooz


	7. Chapter 7

hooooooooooola bueno como lo prometi aki estala conti y muxisimas gracias a los ke me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios...wiiiiiii me enckanta leeerlos...ojala y me dejen mas

jeje...no sean malitos y comentes...bueno la conti para el otro domingo...

* * *

El fin de semana paso con rapidez para la peli rosa y ahora se encontraba en una de las tantas clases de la universidad, había intentado no pensar en las situaciones ocurridas el fin de semana, peor realmente había sido muy difícil el olvidar, el tema, o mas bien olvidarlo a el, si ese era el principal motivo de aturdimiento de aquella chica, suspiro con pesadez que podía hacer, nada absolutamente nada, solo olvidarlo.

Ino: sakura…que tienes…? Te noto algo distraída – pero no hubo respuesta – sabes el sábado me la pase genial, gracias por invitarme, de verdad, muchas gracias – sonrió abiertamente – gracias a ti conocí a gaara – puso cara de chica enamorada – y fue más que genial

Sakura: amm no tengo nada, y estoy algo distraída, pero nada fuera de lo normal – suspiro – y me alegro por ti, pero creo que deberías agradecerle a Naruto, ya que fue él quien me invito y me pidió que invitara a una amiga, para que le hiciera compañía a un amigo – sonrió nostálgica

Ino: a ya veo…por cierto que lio no…? – dijo picara – tu ibas de pareja con Naruto y su amigo te peleo…eso es genial que dos hombres se peleen por ti…wauw…ya quisiera que eso me pasara – dijo con aires soñadores

Sakura: sabes…lo peor de todo es que en realidad no me peleaban a mi – dijo triste

Ino: como…? No entiendo – dijo confusa – espera…explícame que ya me perdí

Sakura: es una historia realmente larga – suspiro – que no estoy segura de conocer muy bien, de hecho no sé nada, solo sé que Sasuke amaba mucho a una mujer y casualmente Naruto también, pero ella eligió a sasuke

Ino: y quien no si esta, para comérselo – se mordió el labio

Sakura: me dejas terminar…o ya no te cuento – aquel comentario de ino le molesto bastante a sakura, ino hizo una señal para que continuara – veras esa chica murió hace 4 años – y ya no continuo con su relato

Ino: entiendo gaara me comento algo de ella – sakura la volteo a ver interesada – termina con tu historia luego te diré lo que se…pero no del todo…que tienes que ver tu en todo esto – dijo confundida

Sakura volvió a suspirar: pues ahí es donde está el problema, esa mujer resulto ser mi tía y pues por lo que se…se llamaba igual que yo a diferencia del apellido claro esta y era muy parecida a mi…por eso todos los chicos que estaban ese día, se la han pasado confundiéndome con ella y eso es molesto sabes – dijo agachando la mirada – yo ni siquiera la conocí, para que esto me suceda…pero en cierta forma la historia, aunque no la conozco del todo, me causa mucha nostalgia.

Ino: hay sakura…ahora veo porque estas así – dijo viéndola tristemente – ha de ser horrible que te confundan…

Sakura: no sabes cuanto

Ino: sabes gaara me dijo que el pasado de sasuke y naruto, no había sido nada fácil…sasuke perdió a sus padres a los 8 años, en un accidente automovilístico y se quedo con su hermano, pero como ambos eran menores de edad, los mandaron a una casa hogar, ahí fue donde conoció a naruto, que a diferencia de sasuke estuvo en aquella casa hogar, casi desde que nació, su madre murió cuando dio a luz y su padre murió una año después, en un accidente aéreo

sakura quería llorar: no tenía ni idea de eso…mi papá jamás me lo menciono – dijo respirando ondo

ino: quieres que siga..? – sakura asintió – sasuke de ser un niño alegre, se volvió callado y retraído, a pesar de tener fama y popularidad con las chicas, no le gustaba tenerlas cerca, su hermano tenía 13 años cuando esto sucedió, por lo que Itachi 5 años después logro salir del orfanato junto con su hermano y tomo el control de las empresas y digamos que como buena acción también se llevaron con ellos a naruto – suspiro

sakura: itachi tiene un muy buen corazón, mira que hacer eso – ino prosiguió con su relato

ino: naruto a diferencia de sasuke, siempre fue alegre y escandaloso, como sea ambos con 13 años ingresaron a una secundaria privada y ahí es donde conocieron a neji y a gaara, se hicieron amigos, con el pasar de los días a neji comenzó a gustarle una chica llamada ten ten – hizo una pausa – la recuerdas…la chica de ayer…? – sakura asintió – y esta tenía una amiga…gaara no me dijo su nombre, creo que por obvias razones, pero esa chica desde un principio les robo el corazón a naruto y a sasuke – sakura dio un respingo – así es sakura esa chica era tu tía – a la peli rosa le dio un escalofrió – naruto fue el primero en hablarle y se volvieron grandes amigos, sin embargo no paso a mas, sasuke en cambio prefirió mantenerse al margen, observándola y cuidándola desde lejos, fueron casi tres años en que sasuke nunca hizo nada, mientras naruto se acercaba mas a ella, la verdad es que no me dio explicaciones de cómo se conocieron ni de cuando comenzaron su relación, pero sasuke fue el que gano por así decirlo el corazón de aquella chica

Sakura: ya veo…que paso después – dijo curiosa

Ino volvió a suspirar: aquí viene la parte fea de la historia – sakura la vio con miedo – duraron casi 2 años de novios, hasta pensaban en casarse, bueno sasuke lo quería, sin embargo a sasuke se le presento una oportunidad para estudiar en el extranjero y mejorar así los negocios de la empresa, le ofreció llevársela, a lo que ella se negó, gaara me dijo que ella tenía que resolver unas cosas, antes de irse con el – la peli rosa la vio como preguntándole qué clase de asuntos eran esos e ino entendió la mirada – no lo se gaara no me lo dijo, dice que ni siquiera él lo sabe, sasuke nunca ha querido hablar de ello, como te digo eso a sasuke le destrozo el corazón y molesto en demasía, así que él siguió con sus planes para irse y ni siquiera le dijo que se iría, tampoco sé como fue el accidente ni nada de eso, solo se que sasuke se hundió en una gran depresión, ya ni siquiera hizo aquel viaje, por el cual todo había comenzado, poco a poco fue saliendo de eso, pero jamás lo logro del todo y solo quedo el chico que ahora conoces y eso es todo gaara ya no me conto nada mas eso es todo lo que te puedo decir

Sakura: no se que decir…jamás me imagine esa historia, realmente lo que yo sabia no era nada,

El día paso con rapidez, sin embargo sakura no pudo volver a estar tranquila, a partir de enterarse de aquella triste historia, en algún punto odio a todos ellos por compararla, sin embargo ellos habían sufrido mucho por aquella perdida, en especial sasuke, quería ayudarlo a salir de aquel abismo en el que se encontraba, pero sabía que con su sola presencia en lugar de ayudar, lo afectaría mas, su mirada se volvió triste, lo mejor sería alejarse, tanto para él, como para ella, el estar juntos solo le causaba un gran dolor, para ambos.

Ya no lo negaba en tan solo unos días, se enamoro de Sasuke Uchiha, aquel chico arrogante y frio, pero es que algo, que no sabía describir con exactitud lo que era, le atraía de él, tal vez su padre tenía razón, y esa persona llegaba sin si quiera buscarlo, negó repetidamente con la cabeza, no esa persona en definitiva no era sasuke, no podría serlo, el jamás la podría amar, no al menos a ella, tal vez la amaría viendo a esa otra en ella.

Sonrió con nostalgia y por primera vez en su vida quiso ser egoísta y deseo haber conocido antes a sasuke, ser ella la persona amada por él, ser ella la persona añorada por él, se ella aquella mujer, de pronto su mente se detuvo y descubrió que en realidad quería ser como su tia, pero ella sabía que jamás seria así, todos le decían que a pesar de que eran idénticas en apariencia, en el carácter eran completamente diferentes, y jamás podría parecerse ni un poco, sasuke lo había dicho, no intencionalmente pero lo había dicho.

Ahora se daba cuenta, que de nada le servía el parecerse, sasuke se enamoro de su tia por su forma de ser, no por su físico y contra ello no podría hacer nada, en cambio naruto si parecía interesado, tal vez aquel chico solo amaba, la apariencia de su tia, con razón su tia eligió a sasuke y lo más seguro es que tampoco fue por su físico, naruto estaba enamorado de las apariencias, no del sentimientos, si en definitiva los quería lejos a todos, sería lo mejor.

La hora de salida se anuncio y con ella su partida a su casa, salió caminando tranquilamente de la escuela, junto a ino, ambas caminaban en completo silencio e ino entendí el porqué así que no quiso molestarla con preguntas innecesarias,

De pronto vio dos autos con modelos, bastante lujosos, para una universidad pública, porque sakura a pesar de todo el dinero que tenia, prefería, salir adelante con sus propios meritos y no por los de su familia.

En ellos se encontraba un pelirrojo que identifico rápidamente como gaara, la expresión de ino cambio a una de felicidad y sobre el otro vio a naruto, o genial lo que le faltaba y lo que menos quería era seguir involucrándose con ello y al contrario de todo parecía un imán.

Gaara: hola chicas que tal su día – saludo amablemente y el rubio frunció el ceño, gaara era otro que al igual que neji y sasuke eran unos amargados

Ino/saku: bien – respondieron al unisonó

Gaara: te llamas sakura verdad…creo que no he tenido el gusto de presentarme…soy Sabaku No Gaara – dijo tranquilamente

Sakura: un gusto soy Hatake Sakura – dijo sonriente

Gaara: sakura no te moleste que me la robe verdad…? – pregunto viendo a ino y esta solo enrojeció

Sakura: amm te preocupes, puedes robártela, si ella quiere claro – dijo amablemente

Gaara: señorita me permite – con un gesto abrió la puerta de auto y le tomo la mano para introducirla, ino solo enrojeció mas, si es que era posible

Ino: gracias…ammm sakura estar bien..? – dijo viendo a naruto y sakura asintió – segura…? - insistió - bueno te hablo al rato

Sakura: estaré bien, diviértete – dijo agitando la mano en forma de despedida

Gaara: cuídate – dijo viendo a sakura – y – volteo a ver a naruto – cuídala y no le hagas nada malo, o te la veras con sasuke…recuerda lo que te dijo y sabes que él no habla solo por hablar.

Sakura e ino se quedaron completamente sorprendidas ante las palabras de gaara y volteo a ver a naruto en busca de una explicación

Sakura: naruto que quiso decir gaara…? – pregunto ahora ellos ya se habían marchado

Naruto: no tengo ni idea – se hizo el desentendido – quieres ir a comer..? – cambio el tema y ella lo vio de mala manera – anda me debes una comida si…? – dijo con ojos de cachorro

Sakura: no – dijo secamente – me duele la cabeza y prefiero irme a mi casa

Naruto: pero…

Sakura: ya te dije que no – dijo fastidiada

Naruto: está bien – dijo cabizbajo – pero por lo menos déjame llevarte a tu casa – en respuesta vio a sakura subirse del lado del copiloto – que bien de veras…! – dijo feliz

Durante el trayecto naruto se la paso hablando como loco, pero sakura iba distraída y cuando naruto le preguntaba algo, contestaba con puros monosílabos, así hasta llegar, una vez frente así casa ella se bajo diciendo un seco adiós, dejando a un rubio confundido sin tiempo de respuesta.

Sakura entro con un ánimo de perros a su casa, hasta que un ruido la distrajo y ese ruido era un pequeño perrito schnauzer se acerco y lo acaricio, realmente era muy lindo, pero lo que más lo distrajo una vos.

Sasuke: chidori ven aquí – sakura se levanto del piso y lo observo horrorizada – que haces aquí…? – dijo el confundido – no te mordió…? Observo al perro

Sakura: amm pues hasta donde se esta es mi casa – dijo aun confundida – la que debería preguntar…que haces aquí…? Soy yo no crees,,,? – dijo irónica – y no, no me mordió de hecho es muy tierno – dijo agachándose y tomándolo en brazos

Sasuke se quedo extrañada viéndola hasta que reacciono – vine con tu padre, que se le olvido unos papeles – hubo silencio, hasta que él lo rompió – es raro sabes…chidori es algo arisco y solo se da con las personas conocidas, de hecho a tu padre lo mordió cuando lo quiso acariciar, incluso al dobe lo muerde a pesar de que ya lo conoce – dijo tranquilamente

Sakura: ya veo…bueno te quedas en tu casa…adiós – bajo al perrito y se encamino a su cuarto

Sasuke: porque te vas, digo si te incomodo, lo mejor es que yo me fuera

Sakura: a no es eso, es que me duele la cabeza y prefiero descansar – susurro y tenía la cara algo perturbada y pálida

Sasuke: no te ves bien, tal vez debería ver a un doctor – sugirió

Sakura: tal vez – dicho esto se encamino a su recamara

Sasuke solo la observo alejarse y lo único que pudo hacer fue suspiro, porque por más que lo quisiera no podía alejarse de ella.

* * *

bueno hasta aki el kapi

cuidence

bezoz

dejen comentarios x fitas

aiooz


	8. Chapter 8

hola ps lo mismo ke en mi otro fic...no podre actualizar la proxima semana, por lo cual pido disculpas pero es x falta de tiempo y la escuela, espero y me comprendan, la conti se las dejare en no mas de dos semanas lo prometo

gracias a los ke me han comentao en serio mil gracias

espero seguir contando con su apoyo, y me sigan comentando x fitas

cuidence

bezoz y aki les dejo la conti

aiooz

* * *

Al pasar de unos minutos, pareció un peli plateado, sonriendo de lo mas quitado de la pena.

Kakashi: listo los encontré ^^ - dijo alegremente y agitando los papeles con la mano

Sasuke: hmp…lo hiciste apropósito verdad – dijo mirándolo fijamente

Kakashi: no se dé que me hablas – dijo algo nervioso

Sasuke: ¬¬ como sea será mejor irnos – dijo algo molesto

Kakashi: oye sasuke porque tanta prisa, no has oído el dicho de hay más tiempo que vida n_n o era hay mas vida que tiempo…mmm…como sea aún hay tiempo, quieres un refresco – dijo muy amable

Sasuke: U¬¬ no…ya me quiero ir – dijo impaciente

Kakashi: o vamos sasuke…relájate tienes 22 años y ya actúas como un viejo – dijo relajado – vamos ven, chidori también quiere descansar…verdad…? – dijo viendo al perrito y queriendo tocarlo más este le gruño en señal de advertencia

Sasuke: ¬¬ será mejor que no lo toques, si no quieres que te vuelva a morder – dijo cada vez mas irritado, ese hombre lo exasperaba, casi tanto como naruto

Kakashi: no entiendo porque no me quiere T.T si yo soy toda dulzura waaa – dijo haciendo berrinche

Sasuke: no sé como tu hija y tu esposa te aguantan, pero está bien, entre más rápido acepte tu invitación, mas rápido me iré…verdad…?

Kakashi: genial ^^ - dijo muy feliz – ven vamos

Sasuke: ya vi de donde saco lo bipolar – susurro para si

Kakashi: dijiste algo – al viejo loco no se le escapaba nada, aparentaba ser distraído, pero de tonto ni un pelo y se percato perfectamente de todo

Sasuke: no – negó al instante – sabes..creo que deberías llevar a tu hija al médico, no tenia buena cara cuando llego.

Kakashi: ya está sucediendo – susurro, pero noto la mirada curiosa de sasuke sobre el – o ya ha llegado – se hizo el loco – no la escuche llegar, ahora que lo pienso, tampoco fue a saludarme – dijo mientras le entregaba un vaso de refresco a sasuke

Sasuke: creo que es normal, aun es temprano y se supone que deberías estar en la oficina…trabajando ¬¬ por cierto – lo fulmino con la mirada, pero luego su mirada se apaciguo – como sea de verdad no tenia buena cara, será mejor que la revisen.

Kakashi: mientras no seas tú – sasuke lo vio feo ¬¬ - es broma…jeje ^^U – se quedo en silencio, por unos segundos – oye – lo llamo viéndolo fijamente – me podrías hacer un favor

Sasuke: no – corto

Kakashi. Anda sasuke somos socios no seas así….ándale si…? – dijo con ojos de cachorro abandonado – si di que sí, que nada te cuesta, hazlo por tu buen y viejo amigo

Sasuke: no…además apenas te conozco – dijo restándole importancia

Kakashi: anda…mira que si me ayudas..puede que hasta sumes puntos…o al menos mas que naruto – dijo dándole un suave codazo

Sasuke: ¬¬ no

Kakashi: mmm que mal…pero bueno...ya veré quien me ayuda – dijo pensando – tal vez naruto, o itachi, si uno de eso dos será, pero mientras decido quien, - callo otros segundos – ya se…! Se lo diré a itachi…si itachi es el indicado y por lo tanto estaré toooooodo el día contigo y con naruto, para que me sigan enseñando el funcionamiento de la oficina ^^ - amenazo – será divertido tenernos a naruto y a mi todo el día…verdad sasuke…?

Sasuke: no – se levanto de golpe de donde estaba sentado y descompuso su cara en mueca de disgusto – de acuerdo te ayudare – dijo resignado

Kakashi: en serio – dijo feliz – eres muy amable sasuke, ya sabía que no te podrías negar ^^

Sasuke: ¬¬ con semejante amenaza quien podría – susurro – y bien que necesitas..? – dijo lo mas paciente que pudo

Kakashi: es muy fácil en realidad, solo necesito que lleves a sakura al doctor, esperes a que la terminen de revisar, obviamente escuches las recomendaciones del doctor y regreses a sakura n_n – dijo alegremente – sana y salva – dijo en tono tétrico

Sasuke: que…! No es o no – dijo alterado

Kakashi: faltaras a tu palabra sasuke…? – dijo ofendido

Sasuke: hmp…cuando…? – dijo malhumorado

Kakashi: cuando quieras – dijo tranquilamente, pero al ver la sonrisa de sasuke agrego – que no pase de esta semana - advirtió

Sasuke: ¬¬ ok

Sin más contratiempos, el día paso rápidamente y sakura durmió prácticamente todo el día, estaba muy cansada y ese dolor no se iba, de hecho cada vez era más fuerte, se levanto con pesar, eran 5:45 y era hora de que se alistara para la escuela, solo el hecho de pensar que todavía era martes la deprimió mas, deseaba en lo profundo de su ser, que fuera fin de semana y poder dormir hasta tarde, quizás así el horrible dolor desaparecería.

Se alisto y bajo a desayunar, pero no encontró a su padre, cosa rara ya que en entraba a las 8 a la empresa y siempre que bajaba tenía el desayuno listo, pero esta vez no fue así, lo cual la extraño, iba a desayunar cereal, lo busco y lo acomodo en un tazón, y comenzó a comer, pero a los primeros bocados, le dieron unas ganas enormes de vomitar y corrió al baño.

Salió poco después aun con nauseas y aquel punzante dolor, fue de nuevo a la cocina a recoger y lavar sus platos, cuando escucho la puerta sonar, a los pocos minutos escucho unos pasos acercarse.

Empleada: señorita, la buscan – dijo amablemente

Sakura: a esta hora..? – dijo extrañada – son 6:40…demonios ya voy tarde- no había visto el reloj, subió corriendo a su dormitorio y grito desde las escaleras – dile que no lo puedo atender, que venga otro día – claro todo esto escuchado también por cierto joven que estaba en la puerta

Empleada: joven la señori – pero la interrumpieron

Sasuke: ya la oí – contesto, sin embargo no se movió ni un paso – pero aquí la esperare – y se quedo como estatua en el arco de la puerta

Pasaron 5 minutos mas y sakura bajo ya lista con su mochila y al verlo se quedo estática en medio de las escaleras.

Sasuke: hola…como estas…? – pregunto amablemente – ya comiste algo…? – sakura lo veía confundida

Sakura: hola…bien…ya – contesto como robot

Sasuke: sabes no fue muy amable de tu parte, el echarme de tu casa, sin si quiera saludar – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura: ehh…? – no salía de su confusión

Sasuke: escuche lo que le dijiste, a tu empleada y no fue nada amable

Sakura: a eso lo siento, es que ya voy tarde para la escuela y no acostumbro a recibir visitas a las 6 de la mañana – dijo ya más tranquila

Sasuke: como sea hoy no iras a la escuela…ven – camino hasta ella y la tomo de la mano, para llevarla a la cocina – hmp – dijo al ver el tazón de cereal, casi lleno aun en la mesa de la cocina – no que ya habías desayunado y esto que…? – regaño

Sakura: bueno es que no tenía hambre – dijo tranquilamente – pero como es eso de que no iré a la escuela..? – pregunto curiosa

Sasuke: porque yo lo digo – contesto simple

Sakura: ehhh…? Pero como…

Sasuke: come y luego te explico – ordeno

Sakura asintió y comenzó a comer en silencio…pero aquellas ganas de vomitar volvieron y salió corriendo de nuevo al baño, dejando a un pelinegro confundido, poco después volvió a regresar y se sentó a lado de el, pero ya no toco aquel plato de cereal

Sakura. Ya no quiero, no me siento muy bien – dijo susurrando y después de eso se desmayo, antes de que cayera al piso el pelinegro la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el sillón de la sala, pidió a una de las empleadas un algodón y un poco de alcohol, para despertarla y en efecto empezó a dar resultado.

Despertó bastante aturdida y lo primero que vio fueron unos preciosos ojos negros que la veían fijamente y con preocupación, luego al ver al dueño de esos ojos se sonrojo por verlo tan cerca.

Sasuke: te sientes mejor..? – pregunto y ella solo asintió, pero es calma que había hasta hace poco se perdió – quien fue el desgraciado…! – grito furioso

Sakura muy confundida pregunto – de que hablas…? No entiendo – su cara solo mostraba confusión

Sasuke: no te hagas la que no sabes y contéstame – ordeno zarandeándola, pero al ver que ella se volvió a marear la soltó como si quemara – quien…dime por favor – susurro

Sakura se sorprendió por el por favor que el utilizo – de verdad no te entiendo – dijo a punto de llorar

Sasuke: quien te embarazo – dijo con la mirada gacha – se que no me importa, pero quisiera saber

Sakura: no es eso..bueno no sé porque lo pienses, pero yo no estoy embarazada

Sasuke: no soy idiota sakura – ella dio un respingo por la manera en como la llamo, el trataba de no usar su nombre, a menos que no tuviera otra opción – los síntomas que tienes, son por un embarazo – dijo viéndola con tristeza

Sakura volteo la mirada y se puso roja – yo no estoy embazada de verdad…créeme por favor – dijo volviendo la mirada hacia el – no puedo estarlo…porque yo..bueno es que yo…yo..bueno..tu sabes…me entiendes verdad – dijo viéndolo pero el frunció el ceño, en un gesto claro de que no estaba entendiendo, ella suspiro – soy virgen – lo dijo tan bajito que el apenas escucho

Sasuke: que – dijo asustado e igual de rojo que ella – a yo lo siento, no debí preguntar algo que no es de mi incumbencia

Sakura: no te preocupes por eso – bajo la mirada y su rostro entristeció

Sasuke le levanto la cara con la mano de manera delicada – que te pasa…? – pregunto suavemente, pero no hubo respuesta – dímelo – insistió

Sakura: bueno es que – se quedo callada, pero él hizo un poco de presión en la mano que tenia sujeta su cara y ella prosiguió – es triste sabes – susurro – que solo te preocupe y enfurezca el hecho de que este embarazada, porque – se mordió el labio con nerviosismo – porque te la recuerdo – se soltó del agarre de él y volvió a bajar la mirada – y no porque realmente te preocupes por mi

Sasuke le tomo el rostro con las dos manos e hizo que lo viera – ya no importa, tú no eres ella y no lo serás, solo quería saber porque tu padre me encargo que te cuidara, como sea si estas o no embarazada mi problema no es – dicho esto se levanto – vamos

Sakura quería llorar, siempre sería lo mismo con él – a donde vamos…? – pregunto pero no hubo respuesta – si no me lo dices no iré – amenazo pero aun sin respuesta – bien – se dio la media vuelta y se encamino a su habitación, bastante tenía con su malestar y todavía tenía que aguantarlo

Sasuke: a dónde vas…? – pero ella le pago con la misma moneda, no le contesto y siguió su camino, de unas cuantas zancadas la alcanzo y frunció el ceño – te hice una pregunta – dijo molesto

Sakura: Y yo una a ti y no hubo respuesta, porque te tengo que responder y tu no – dijo igual molesta

Sasuke: hmp al doctor, te tienen que revisar

Sakura: no quiero – hizo un puchero de niña chiquita y a sasuke le causo gracia – no me gustan los doctores

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado – no te gusta y aun así estas estudiando medicina, si que eres rara

Sakura: he dicho que no me gustan los doctores, no la carrera – el frunció el ceño – es decir, me gusta ese rollo de la medicina, pero no me gusta que me lo apliquen a mi…entiendes verdad…?

Sasuke: si te entiendo – ella le sonrió complacida – pero, no pongas esas sonrisa, porque el hecho de que te entienda, no quiere decir de que te libres de tu visita con el doctor – ella borro la sonrisa e hizo un gesto de suplica – no eso conmigo no funcionara

Sakura: anda sasuke por favor, no seas malo, si, mira qué te parece si hacemos un trato…? – dijo sonriendo con malicia y él le hizo una seña de que estaba escuchando – mira anda pide lo que quieras…te prometo que lo hare…anda si…?

Sasuke: es un oferta tentadora – al escuchar eso volvió a sonreír – pero no gracias, anda vamos antes de que sea tarde – dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la puerta, pero ella se resistía – si eres buena niña te invitare un helado – a ella se le iluminaron lo ojos – entonces que dices…? – ella asintió y comenzó a caminar por cuenta propia, pero sin soltar la mano de sasuke – eres muy fácil sabes – dijo sonriendo

Sakura: no digas eso – hizo un adorable puchero – eso suena con doble sentido – y rio suavemente

Sasuke: y quien te dijo a ti que no lo dije con doble sentido – sonrió de medio lado y ella solo enrojeció

Así caminaron hasta llegar al coche y se subieron a él y se encaminaron al hospital.


End file.
